Quack?
by Mellow girl
Summary: Don had never seen Stella this excited before.


**A/N Hey friends! I know this is short but I had to write this story because something like this happened to me on Friday and this just popped into my head.**

**I used the baby from my other story "You've got to be kidding" in this one but you don't have to read that one to know what is going on in this one but you can if you like.**

**Thanks to Mouse95 (my sister) for looking this over!**

**Quack?**

Don and the others were in the crime lab's break room. They had just finished up a case and he was just talking to Mac before he went home to his wife and daughter. Before he could leave he saw Stella get off the elevator pushing a stroller. His ten month old daughter sat bundled up in her jogging stroller her bright blue eyes looking around the lab. Don could tell that Stella was excited about something.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" Don asked walking up to them.

"Lizzie and I were just out for a walk in the park when she did the cutest thing," Stella said excitedly as she headed towards the break room.

Stella and Don both loved their jobs but they loved being parents more. They loved watching their beautiful little girl, Elizabeth, grow and learn. She was at the age where she was pulling up on things and exploring everything. Lizzie loved to hide things; Don spent an hour looking for his badge because he left it on the coffee table where she could reach it. He finally found it in her toy box. Lizzie also loved going on walks. Even when she was a new born Stella would take her out on walks and point out things like tress, grass, flowers, cars and animals even if the infant didn't understand. Now Lizzie would just sit in her stroller and babble as they walked. Stella thinks it is her way of telling them what she sees. Even when it was cold outside Stella would bundle her up real good to take her out because she loved it so much. Now they both had pink cheeks from being out in the chilly wind but whatever Lizzie did sure had Stella excited. Don had not seen her so excited since Lizzie first said 'mama'.

"What did she do?" asked as they entered the break room.

"She quacked," Stella said beaming.

Everyone one looked confused.

"She what?" Mac asked.

"She quacked. You know like a duck. When we go to the park we always look for ducks at the pond. Today there were four ducks at the pond I pointing the out and told her ducks say quack and then she quacked. She even quacked when the ducks quacked it was the cutest thing," Stella gushed.

"I think Stella's cracked," Danny mumbled.

Lindsay popped him on the arm.

"Come on baby tell them what the ducks say," Stella said as she took Lizzie out of the stroller.

Lizzie grinned showing them her five little teeth.

"Dada," Lizzie said, reaching for Don.

The others chuckled at this as Don took Lizzie.

"Yes that is dada but what do ducks say?" Stella asked again.

Lizzie's focus was on the blue and red tie her daddy was wearing.

"Come on Liz what does a duck say?" Don asked as he took the tie out of her mouth.

Lizzie just continued to look for something to put in her mouth.

"Quack!" Stella said softly in Lizzie's ear. "Quack, quack,"

Lizzie just giggled and laid her head in Don's shoulder.

"I better get her home it's about her bottle and nap time," Stella said sighing dejectedly as she took Lizzie from him.

"I believe you Stell Mikey has done things that Danny hasn't seen yet," Lindsay soothed.

"She'll wait until you're in the elevator to do it. It is just how kids are," Hawkes said smiling.

"She just doesn't want to show off how talented she is," Mac said, patting Lizzie's back before Stella put her back in the stroller.

"Ok well will you at least wave bye to everyone I know you can do that?" Stella asked.

They all began to wave at the little girl but Lizzie just stared at them.

"Nothing," Stella said, shaking her head.

"I'll be home soon love you," Don said , kissing Stella.

"Bye," she said as she walked to the elevator.

On the elevator Stella smiled down at the sleepy little girl.

"You are a stinker," she said as she pushed the stroller outside.

Lizzie looked up from the stroller a flock of geese flew over.

"Quack!" Lizzie giggled.


End file.
